


Balcony Breeze

by CoughinCoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story, but here's the jizz that happaned before it; </p><p>They met at age 16. <br/>They were horny and scared.<br/>At age 20, after talking about how close they really were, as friends. They should help themselves to the benefits. Because apparently, they would somehow do fine with it, even though no friends ever have.<br/>That’s how they put the theory of ‘friends with benefits’ into practice. Little did they now, how one felt about the other.<br/>Dean panicked after a while, and hit the hey after college, leaving Castiel heatbroken.<br/>Then after like, two years he came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that graphic at all, but a little bit of depressed 'Hey, why don't I jump- thoughts' Nothing heavy, but just to let you know.

Castiel sat on the balcony-floor. Unmoved for several hours.

They lived at the sixteenth floor, which means a pretty quick and painless death if one were to jump.

This thought had crossed Castiel’s mind on a serious level for at least 4 times in the last hour.

The weather wasn’t bad at all actually. The wind was soft and just warm enough, while the sun made its way to go to sleep, glowing yellow, close to orange as it touched Castiel’s cheek through the balcony bars.

The man watched cars and people go by, with no particular thought about them.

They just looked really small.

 

Dean tried to breathe properly, and hold the tears in for at least a little while longer.

He pushed the balcony door as calmly as he could.

He watched the slightly smaller man as he in turn watched the outside world.

He blinked and swallowed hard to gather the nerves to talk to the man again, as it hadn’t worked out well at all a few hours ago. What with the shouting and screaming instead of actual talk.

He breathed shakily, unable to prevent it.

“Cas..?”

 

Dean gripped the handle of the door hard when Castiel didn’t answer him.

“Cas… Please.”

A short moment of silence.

“Go away.”

“I’m not going anywhere no matter how many times you ask me to. Talk to me, Please?”

Determined not to turn around, Castiel spoke to him.

“We tried that. Didn’t work. Go. Away.”

At this point, Castiel’s voice started to shake to.

Dean took a step out to the balcony, and even though the wind blew so peacefully, he’d never been more frustrated and upset.

“Cas, for god’s sake, Look at me!”

But the blue eyes were glued to the streets. Far away down there.

Would he become nothing but a pile of meat and blood, if he were to jump? He wondered.

With no sign of interest in the matter from the sitting man, The standing one sank to the floor as well, sitting on his knees.

“Cas… Cas please let me fix this. I can’t stand this… I can’t stand you hating me, I-… “

Still nothing.

Dean breathed sharply before grabbing Castiel’s shoulder, spinning him to meet his own green eyes.

“ LOOK AT ME!”

“NO!” Castiel’s arm flew across Deans face, as he struggled to stand up.

“I don’t want to look at you ever again!! Go the fuck away! I can’t stand you breaking my heart again!”

Dean flew up to stand to.

“I didn’t know!! If I had known you would ever actually love me, I wouldn’t ever have left!”

“Don’t bullshit me, Dean!”

None of them really thought about whether anyone could hear them. Echoing from above.

Dean did his best to take a hold of Castiel’s face, while in return, Castiel fiercely hit and slapped the hands away.

“It’s NOT Bullshit Cas! You know me! As far as I’m concerned with deep feelings, I didn’t think I had any! Let alone think someone would ever feel the same way back!”

Castiel stilled a little, but that deep frown and broken look wasn’t going anywhere.

Dean could finally close his hands on Castiel’s jaw, holding gently.

“I was scared out of my mind, Cas…”

Clear blue eyes started to tear up. He closed them and bowed his head slowly. Shaking it.

“Shut up… shut the hell up, Dean… You don’t understand. Don’t fucking lie to me!”

“Why would I lie about how I feel for you Cas?... I know I’m a selfish asshole but I honest to God never thought you felt the same… I wouldn’t have believed something could be that awesome. That perfect.”

Dean tried his best to make Castiel look into his eyes, and when he finally did, a tear escaped from one of the blue ones.

“… No… No, Shut up! You’re fucking lying! You can’t love me the way I love you, Dean!”

Dean frown got, if possible, even deeper.

“No..?” More of a statement than a question.

Castiel shook his head slowly, another tear escaping.

“No…” he whispered.

 

Watching closely into those blues a bit longer, to make sure he was with him, Dean grabbed a hold of the shorter one's neck, deep in black soft hair, and pulled the him in, first slowly and a bit shaky, until their lips finally touched. It was like being hit by a storm, Dean thought. Like he could finally truly breathe. He kissed him harder. Desperately but with pure passion.

Castiel whimpered into the kiss. Pulling Dean closer to make sure he was really there.


End file.
